


I'll Make you show your love!

by LonelyNightz



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNightz/pseuds/LonelyNightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson are going on a 2 week vacation to a hotel resort curtice of Mycroft, Watson is thrilled to spent time alone with his secret crush but is it really a secret? and dose Holmes have another reason for this trip, besides to thank Watson for being there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make you show your love!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any version of it because if I did it would be very different. ;)

It was close to evening when Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were riding a train on their way to one of Mycrofts private resorts for a vacation. How Holmes managed to get his brother to lend it to them baffled Watson, but not as much as the pending question he'd been wanting to ask but hasn't in hopes of not losing an opportunity he might not get again in the foreseeable future.

"If you have a question Watson please voice it" Holmes stated although he was fully aware of what it was the doctor wanted to know. Sigh, for he knew there was no avoiding it, he answered "Why would a man, such as yourself, whose idea of relaxing is solving cases, inflecting bodily harm (mostly on yourself) and deducing people to the point of near mind-reading want to go to a resort to relax normally?". Holmes took a moment to think, Watson allowing him to take his time "Well Watson, I thought it was about time I did something to repay your for all the kindness you give that I take for granted". 

Watson could not believe his hears, Sherlock Holmes had actually done something for another person simply to make them happy for their kind doings! Holmes must really value Watson to do such a thing. "Thank you Holmes, I greatly appreciate this, especially coming from you old boy" the doctor smiled, his eyes dancing with happiness. The detective's heart skipped a beat, though he chose to ignore it for the time being.

After a short time they arrived at the resort, it was about four stories tall and as they opened the doors they were approached "Welcome Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes" said a bellhop "I will take your bags to your room, please follow me". Watson and Holmes followed the bellhop to an elevator the size of a bedroom. There many doors they walked by until "Well here we are sirs" said the bellhop as he proceeded to open the door and deposit the luggage. He then handed both Watson and Holmes there own keys "There we are, if you need anything please call room service which is free for your whole visit, there is a map on the coffee table to show you how to get to our many recreational spots, please enjoy your stay" and with that the bellhop vanished.

"Holmes, this place is wonderful" Watson said in awe as he took his bags to the bedroom, Holmes doing the same. They soon noticed that there was only one bedroom and one queen sized bed in the center with to dressers on either side.  
"Ah, i forgot to mention, the only room available is this one" commented Holmes answering Watson's unasked question. "Well the bed is quite large so I won't let it ruin our stay" determination flowing from his words. 'Looks like dear old Watson really is appreciative of this rare occurrence' thought Holmes pleased with himself.

"Well I'm off to bed" declared Watson after about an hour of reading the same page over again, he couldn't stop thinking of Holmes which wasn't anything new but he was afraid he would be found out. The way Holmes had been showing bits and pieces of his emotions (only to Watson of course) as of late has made it more difficult for the poor Doctor not to show his love for Holmes, yes he loved Sherlock Holmes but he didn't want to destroy their friendship with this so he choice to keep it secret (let's pretend it wasn't against the law ). "That sounds like a splendid idea Watson, I shall retire also" and with that Holmes went into the room and laid down waiting for Watson to join him.  
'Oh, right. We are sleeping together' thought Watson with a blush as he settled down beside Holmes.  
"Watson, your face is red, perhaps you have a fever" Holmes said while putting his hand on the doctors forehead. "No,no I'm fine Holmes, really" Watson's face was beet red at this moment and was praying the detective wouldn't read him like a book, so he turned with his back facing him "Goodnight Holmes". Holmes stared at Watson's back with a grin "Goodnight" he answered, soon the good doctor was asleep and rolled over mumbling what sounded like "I will marry you sherlock but what bout the onion?" chuckling under his breath Holmes watched the man beside him, taking in the details of his face and being glad in the knowledge that the doctor felt the same. He had plan this entire trip so that he could woo the man without interruption, he guessed the doctor could be his by tomorrow or the day after, either way they would be a couple before the trips end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making another chapter, not sure I'm kinda lazy. Comments are appreciated and I have no beta so mistakes are mine.


End file.
